Crimson Love
by straybaby2508
Summary: Sakura is sent on a rescue mission to save her fellow shinobi, but she didn't know that someone who left her behind wants her back. And you know what they say,what an Uchiha wants a Uchiha gets. SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY...dam T.T**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Crimson Love Chapter 1: Mission?**

**Yawn...Sigh"I wonder if anything interesting will happen today?" Sakura yawned while trying to get up off her bed to go take a shower and get ready for today's new Mission.**

**Sakura got out of bed and headed to the shower, once in she took off all of her clothes and put them into the laundry basket to wash later. She stepped into the shower and adjusted the heat once it was warm enough she grabbed her red louffa, (A/N:XD i love saying that word...') then she took her strawberry body wash and squirted some onto the louffa, lathering it up into a thick like substance. After she was done washing her body she grabbed her strawberry shampoo&conditioner and put some in the palm of her hand then she gently scrubbed her scalp. When she was done, she rinsed it out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around herself. She headed to her closet and pulled out her Anbu outfit, yes i did say Anbu outfit, since Sasuke left, Sakura trained hard under Tsunade and at 15 surpassed her. She took the Jounin exams at 16 and passed with flying colors but she still obtained a few cuts&bruises in the process, although she just healed them as soon as it happened. Anyway, Lady Tsunade insisted to Sakura that she had too take Anbu exams a litter after she had become Jounin. Sakura was a bit nervous in the beaning but now she seems to be fine with it. Her team consists of the Hyuga Heiress herself Hinata Hyuga, all time favorite strategist Shikamaru Nara, Hinata's cousin and now friend Neji Hyuuga, and last but not least the number one knuckle headed ninja Naruto Uzumaki! Wait! were missing someone...who you ask? Well the leader of the squad of course! Sakura Haruno!**

**After putting on her uniform, Sakura filled her kunai and shuriken pouch. After she was done she packed food and a couple of summoning scrolls in her bag then ran out of her house to the Hokage's Mansion.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**thanks for reading hope you liked it anyway, REVIEW!!...You don't have too lol i just want to see what you think.**

**Ja Nee!**

**Hotchibihibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Crimson Love Chapter 2: Mission Team Hebi (Snake)**

**"Good morning, Tsunade-Shishou" A/N: Did i spell that correctly?**

**"Goodmorning, Sakura-san,Hinata,Neji,Shikamaru,...Naruto"**

**"Hai..T..Tsunade-Sama"**

**"Hai"**

**"Yawn...Goodmorning"**

**"GOODMORING, GRANDMA!!" Naruto screamed nearly defining everybody in the process.**

**"Naruto..." Tsunade threatened lowly.**

**"Anyways, you are hear because there has been a rumor of a team of 4 wondering around looking for Akatsuki. Also it has been rumor that the leader of this group has killed many including Orochimaru"**

**"What!!" Everybody yelled in illusion.**

**"Now it seems that they call themselves "Team Hebi" and we also found out that the leader is..."**

**"WHO, WHO IS IT GRANDMA??" Naruto yelled.**

**"..."**

**"Well, who is it?" Sakura asked in a annoyed voice.**

**"...Sasuke Uchiha"**

**"Gasp WHAT!!"**

**"Also, a week ago i sent a squad of chunin, to check this situation out, but they haven't come back yet so we assume they have been captured by Team Hebi. Your Mission is to bring back those Chunin, and if lucky bring back Team Hebi as well, Understand?"**

**"Hai!"**

**"Good, you are dissmissed"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**At the bridge**

**"Ok, you have all heard what is to be done, correct?" Sakura said in a commanding voice.**

**"Hai!"**

**"Good, your positions...Hinata!"**

**"Nani??"**

**"You are behind me ok?"**

**"H...Hai!"**

**"Neji, your behind her"**

**"Hai"**

**"Shikamaru...Naruto"**

**"Hai"**

**"What is it Sakura-Chan??"**

**"You two will be at the back, got it?"**

**"Hai"**

**"...hai" Naruto grumbled.**

**"Ok!, lets go!"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hotchibihibi**

**R&R!**


End file.
